


(FTM Pride Day)

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, High School, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Ftm Gabe!
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	(FTM Pride Day)

Gabriel laid on his back hanging over the eged of Sam's bed making strained noises waiting for the moose to bring him food

"Hey Gabr-"

"Uhh ow ohhh the pain it hurts so bad I think I'm dying-" Gabriel cried "Oh Sam..FOOD" Gabriel shot up grabbing the burgers from his boyfriend and immediately opening them taking in the smell before going at like a wild animal

"I take it your not dying anymore?" Sam joked closing the door behind him "Huh?-no Sammoose I feel fine" He replied with a mouth full of fries, Sam chuckled at how adorable his boyfriend was being 

"So how's life at home?" Sam asked getting out his food "Same old same old, everybody keeps miss-gendering me and it makes me feel so.." Gabe trailed off "I want to tell them _I really do_ but what if it goes terrible and they kick me out or something"

Gabriel was scared to tell his family that he was trans he had known since he was 14, he gradually change his self to appear more masculine, he cut his hair would wear gendernutral clothes whenever he could

He met Sam when he was 15 they were project partners and even after they had finished their project they still hung out all the time and became fast friends, Sam started te develop feelings for Gabe and soon asked him out on a date and Gabriel was ecstatic the only thing was that he didn't want Sam to think he was dating a girl

So the moment Sam asked him out he told him that he was trans and waited for Sam to retract his proposal, but Sam just smiled and repeated his question making Gabriel the happiest boy alive, they had been together ever since

Sam was his biggest supporter and he loved it

"Then you can come live with me" Sam smiled "Gabriel you family loves you I've seen the way they act with you they would never hate you for who you are"

Gabriel put his deep thinking face on and plopped on the bed beside Sam "Well Sammoose I have a lot of thinking to do"

~🌈~

-At school-

"I'm going to do it" Gabriel said popping up randomly next to Sam's locker "What ?"

"I'm going to come out" Gabriel repeated taking a shaky breath "Really?" Sam exclaimed, Gabriel nodded "Yeah when I get home today, gosh I'm so nevervous"

"Don't be babe everything is going to go great" Sam said closing his locker and kissing Gabriel's forehead "We should go don't want to be late for class"

"I don't even like class" Gabriel pouted "But you need it" Sam said pushing Gabriel towards their next class

~🌈~

"Hey Gabrielle how was school ?" Becky asked from the kitchen, Gabriel flinched at the name "It was fine mom!" He yelled back

His mom came out of the kitchen covered in flour she had obviously been baking "Anything exciting happen ?" She asked, Gabriel shook his head "Nah same old same old really"

"Oh okay" Becky said heading back to the kitchen, he swallowed nervously "Actually mom there was something I wanted to tell you!" He called causing Becky to turn around "Well what is it?"

"Um..is everyone here?

"Yeah they're in their rooms why?"

"Can you call them down ?,to the hall I have something I want to tell everyone" Gabe asked nervously "Yeah sure thing hun"

~🌈~

Gabriel stood before his family His Dad, His mom, Lucifer, Castiel, Balthazar, Anna, Samandriel

"Uh.." He gulped and Sam's voice in his head telling him he could do it "Wow this is way harder that I thought it would be" He breathed a laugh

"What it is Gabrielle I would very much like to go back to beating Lucifer's ass at Mario Cart" Balthazar wined

Lucifer scoffed "You were not 'beating my ass' I was letting you win"

"Yeah sure" Balthazar smirked

Gabriel's heart sped up, his stomach turned and he paled _I_ _can't_ _do thi_ s  
He told himself

"Gabrielle are you okay?" His mom asked

He nodded his head "Yeah-yeah..I'm.." Gabriel gulped "Actually mom no I'm not fine, yes there is a reason I asked for you all to be here"

"And that reason is.." Cas asked

"I'm transgender" He blurted taking in the breath that he had been holding in for 2 years

Chuck raised his brow "You're..?"

"Transgender yeah" Gabriel nodded "Surprise...I'm a dude- and I'm gay"

It went quite for a bit "That's cool I mean half if us are gay anyway" Lucifer said breaking the ice "-No Luci as in I like guys" He explained "But you're a girl?" His sister Anna said

"Wow..okay I really did not think this through.." He laughed to himself out loud taking time to gather the words "..Ever since I was little I've always felt different, it felt weird whenever someone called me a girl or I wore dresses..and I thought that maybe it would go away with age but it never did..and.." Gabriel choked tears threatening to stream down his cheeks as he watched the faces of he family before continuing "..and then I realised that I was a boy"

"Gabr-..you're actually trans?" Castiel asked and Gabe nodded whispering a small 'yeah' "Huh? I always thought you were a _really_ boyish tomboy" Cas chuckled

Gabriel smiled "I have a boyfriend..uh Sam Winchester" He sniffed "Michael's brother?" Lucifer chimed in

"Yeah actually he's kinda the reason I'm telling you guys" Gabriel said looking at his parents "Mom, Dad say something please"

"So it's Gabriel now?" Chuck asked "Yeah Sam thought it suited me better than _Gabrielle_ " He said avoiding eye contact "Sam knows ?" Castiel said "He's the first person I told and kinda the only..well until now"

Chuck got up hugging Gabriel tight whispering an 'I love you son' and it soon turned in to a big ass group hug with Becky announcing she had made cookies and they all ran to the kitchen

His parents had questions about what he what he wanted to do and he explained to them about starting T, getting a binder and talking to the school about changing his pronouns

His siblings had questions to but they were mostly to see how he was doing or they would apologise for him feeling like wasn't able to tell them and that they would reject him

He went to bed with a smile that night knowing that he could finally be himself

~🌈~

_Warning penetrative smut ahead!-_

"So how'd it go?" Sam asked letting Gabriel inside his house and leading him up the stairs into his room

"It went surprisingly well" Gabriel answered "Really?!" Sam said happy for his boyfriend "Yeah I'm getting a binder tomorrow and my parents are going to talk to the school about changing a few things.." Gabriel breathed "Everything's great all thanks to you" Gabe smiled leaning in to kiss Sam softly a kiss that Sam immediately returned placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder deepening the kiss 

Gabriel climed onto Sam's lap and he found himself lifting Sams shirt over his head "Gabe.." Sam moaned quietly as Gabe kissed his neck "Yeah..?"

"What..are you..?"

Gabriel looked at Sam "I want to" Sam paused "You sure?" Gabe nodded in confirmation and Sam picked him up laying him down onto the bed, they started to kiss again and Sam pulled down Gabriel's jacket leaving him in his undershirt

"Can..can I keep my shirt on?" Gabriel asked shyly, "Yeah- of course, whatever you're comfortable with Gabe"

He tugged down Gabriel's pants pulling them off, Gabriel blushed when Sam's hard on rubbed against his crotch making him wet

"Sam.." Gabe moaned, "Condom" Sam blinked repeatedly "Right- right- just gimme a sec" Sam reached over to his drawer to pull out a condom leaving Gabriel to rid himself of his boxers

Sam rolled the condom over his dick but not beofre slipping a finger into Gabriel's wet entrance "Sa-Sam.."

"Is this okay?"

Gabriel nodded "Y-yeah" He let Sam finger him for a little longer and Sam was surprisingly good at it "Come on Sammy just stick your dick in me"

"Wow how romantic" Sam smiled sarcastically, he fisted his cock and slowly began to push past Gabriel's slit "Oh..Gabe you feel so good"

Gabriel moaned, he shifted uncomfortably; It was a very new and weird feeling "Start slowly" He whispered and Sam nodded as he began to move his hips thrusting in and out of Gabriel

"Yeah..fuck, just like that Sammy" He rolled his hips down a little and they got a good rythum, Sam trusted firm but slow controlling his pace "You can go a little harder if you want"

Gabe willed himself to relax, Sam wasn't going to hurt him- of course not- Sam wanted slow and sweet lovemaking and Gabe he wanted it too, sure he was scared- when he woke up this morning he didn't really think he'd end up in his boyfriends bed with them having sex

But he wanted this, he wrapped his legs around Sam's back to deepen his thrusts moaning when he did "Fuck that's good" He felt himself getting wetter, "Are you close?"

Sam nodded "Yeah..you?" Gabriel shrugged a little "Getting there" Sam bent down to engage in lazy kisses with Gabe, loving each one Gabriel smiled just as Sam pulled away and pushed up Gabriel's legs thrusting harder

Both of their breathing sped up and soon they were coming together, Gabriel's heat pulling Sam in as they came

After his breathing went back to normal Sam pulled out and tossed the condom, he looked at Gabriel handing him his boxers "You okay?"

Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek "I'm..awesome" He cuddled up next to Sam "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

~


End file.
